


Запутанные нити

by AlyonaSL



Series: Лондон - Нью-Йорк и обратно [5]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Так всё запуталось в жизни, словно клубок ниток, оплело по рукам и ногам, и не видно выхода..."





	Запутанные нити

**Author's Note:**

> "тайи мервете" - "мой любимый" на староегипетском классическом в условном чтении

— Подожди-и, — просит Акменра.

Ларри останавливается и ждёт: как когда-то, давно, еще в той, прошлой жизни. До Лондона. До этого идиотского решения.

Они часто тогда так делали, особенно когда оказывались ночью у Ларри дома, и можно было не бояться того, что в комнату охраны ворвётся кто-то в самый неподходящий момент. Можно было выдыхать «Подожди-и» — и ждать, остановившись на самом пике, когда, в очередной раз войдя по самое основание, тормозишь — и сам замираешь, чувствуя горячую дрожь внутри. Смотришь на полуприкрытые глаза, на закушенную губу, на след от поцелуя на шее — и слушаешь хриплое «подожди-и», и понимаешь, что не хочется, чтобы это кончалось слишком быстро. Хочется продлить, не спешить, насколько это возможно: во имя Ра, еще пять часов впереди.

Они практически всегда почему-то занимались сексом лицом к лицу. Чтобы видеть и слышать.

А теперь, в пыльной подсобке Британского музея, в каких-то грёбаных запасниках, едва удалось разгрести место, чтобы Акменра сумел опуститься на четвереньки. И сказать:

— Давай так.

И теперь не видно ни лица, ни губ, можно только утыкаться носом в волосы, целовать в затылок и слышать такое знакомое — «подожди-и».

Хоть и надо бы поспешить, но — не хочется. Совсем не хочется, чтобы это быстро кончалось. Потому что утром Ларри улетит обратно в свой треклятый Нью-Йорк, а Акменра останется.

Когда Ларри хватился, что наделал — ему сказали: ждите три года. Не меньше.

Он потом не выдержал и рассказал. Нику. Не всё, конечно: просто поделился однажды, когда накатило, что его угораздило влюбиться в Лондоне. Мол, знаешь, сынок, как оно бывает: раз слетал туда по музейным делам, два слетал, а там и... Ник сначала заявил:

— Какие это у тебя в Лондоне музейные дела? Ты же теперь в музее не работаешь?

Ларри икнул и ограничился короткой фразой:

— Я исправляю свои ошибки.

Ник усмехнулся: мол, ладно, папаша, чёрт с тобой. И выдал следующую ремарку:

— Я надеюсь, это не Тилли? А то Лаа сожрёт тебя, когда скрижаль вернётся!

Ларри сделал каменное лицо: нет, конечно, не Тилли. А Ник не унимался:

— Ну, пап, ты попал! Теперь ты будешь жить в этих долбаных самолётах!

Ларри почему-то подумал, что Ник слишком хорошо знает то, о чем говорит. А потом вздохнул про себя: он бы рад в этих самых самолётах жить, да финансы не позволяют. Даже в эконом-классе и без багажа билет в Лондон и обратно стоит ощутимую сумму. Можно было бы, конечно, однажды взять билет в одну сторону, но... «И кому ты там нужен насовсем», — думал Ларри про себя. К тому же в Нью-Йорке — учеба, периодические подработки, что там ещё? В общем, не на что Ларри жить в Лондоне и незачем. Тем более что Ак всё равно скоро вернётся назад.

Скоро. Совсем скоро. Полтора года осталось.

Они даже толком не раздеваются, когда Ларри прилетает в очередной раз: Ак приходит к подсобке в своём парадном одеянии, и воспоминания выкручивают Ларри так, что он не выдерживает. Просто по старой памяти снимает с Ака ускх и плащ, а остальное...

— Зачем... ты... напялил... это своё... тряпьё, — выдыхает он, пытаясь не испачкать дорогущие экспонаты чёртовой смазкой.

— Тилли... велела, — выстанывает в ответ Акменра, стискивая внутри два пальца Ларри так, что Ларри чувствует, как они на время немеют. — Говорит... что когда я... в джинсах... меня... не слушаются... а-а-а, — он подаётся навстречу, явно показывая, что не намерен больше обсуждать сторонние вопросы. Ему не до этого. Он насаживается на пальцы, прогибаясь в спине, и у Ларри на какой-то момент сносит крышу: он приподнимается, направляет рукой член, осторожно входит, вцепляется Аку в плечи и начинает двигаться сильно и размеренно, а потом Ак просит:

— Подожди-и!..

И Ларри чувствует: если он не остановится, они совершенно бездарно кончат оба, едва начавши. А так не хочется.

Ларри тормозит, и его снова настигают воспоминания: о том, как это было раньше. Что называется, в прошлой жизни. Когда Ак в процессе близости что-то шептал Ларри в губы, улыбаясь, и выдавал какие-то слишком мрачные шутки, но глаза у него при этом подозрительно блестели, когда его выгибало на пике удовольствия. И у Ларри перехватывало дыхание в ответ — если бы он тогда знал, что однажды это закончится!

И он будет мечтать о том, чтобы — как там сказал Ник? — жить в самолётах, ага.

Кстати о Нике: взять бы тоже, бросить всё и уехать куда-нибудь далеко, на какую-нибудь Ибицу. Из этих городских джунглей, или как их там. И Ака с собой забрать. В этом месте Ларри начинает про себя нервно смеяться и говорить себе, что он дважды идиот: мечтать-то не вредно, только толку от этого?

Так всё запуталось в жизни, словно клубок ниток, оплело по рукам и ногам, и не видно выхода. Ну да, ну да, через полтора года — уже через полтора — скрижаль возвратится в нью-йоркский музей: Макфи ждёт не дождётся, и уже взял с Ларри обещание вернуться на прежнюю работу. «Я понимаю, — говорил директор, — что вы будете уже специалистом с дипломом, но у нас вы вполне можете пойти на повышение!»

Угу, вот только повышения Ларри и не хватало.

Запуталось, всё запуталось, как линии подземки, как смены часовых поясов, как мысли в голове. Ларри чувствует, что не может больше ждать, что его самого накрывает всё сильнее, и слегка подаётся назад — а потом снова входит на всю длину, медленно, чувствуя каждое движение в ответ, слушая каждый лёгкий стон и мучительно мечтая о поцелуе.

Прямо сейчас.

В следующий раз нужно будет что-нибудь придумать, чтобы снова оказаться лицом к лицу: в конце концов, изобретатель он или нет? Нужно будет понять, за какой хвостик дёрнуть, чтобы начать разматывать этот запутанный клубок, чтобы не давило тяжёлыми мыслями и обрывочными снами, в которых Акменра вздрагивает и прижимается к нему в ответ — грудь к груди, и обхватывает его ногами, притягивая к себе и вталкивая в себя, и засовывает ему язык в рот, как обычно, когда их обоих уже начинает бить ознобом от подкатывающей разрядки.

Ларри хочет сказать, что непременно разберётся со всем этим, но горло опять перехватывает: и слова не идут, и дыхания не хватает. Он протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Акменра кончить — но того уже и так трясёт, и протянутая ладонь натыкается на влажную головку, обхватывает подрагивающий ствол, а потом — чувствует горячую вязкость семени.

— А-а-а, тайи мервете, — Ака выгибает, как раньше, на высоте оргазма, он сжимается изнутри, и Ларри кончает вслед за ним.

А потом, придя в себя, смотрит на часы, которые так и не снял с руки. Обратный рейс через пять часов.

После рассвета.

Они сидят прямо на грязном пыльном полу, забыв про драгоценные музейные одежды, и Ларри целует Ака, не в силах оторваться. Нет, в следующий раз непременно нужно лицом к лицу: вопрос только, когда он будет, этот следующий раз?..

— Я скучал, — признаётся Ларри между поцелуями.

— Я заметил! — хохочет Акменра. Хотя глаза снова подозрительно блестят. А потом шепчет Ларри на ухо:

— Я тоже. Как ты легко мог понять.

Конечно, Ларри понял. В нынешнем запутанном жизненном клубке это, пожалуй, сейчас единственное, на что он может опереться.


End file.
